The present application relates generally to powered hair clippers, and more specifically to a hair clipper bladeset designed for supporting a moving blade in parallel alignment relative to a stationary blade throughout the reciprocal blade stroke.
Powered hair clipper bladesets include a moving blade reciprocating laterally relative to a stationary blade. The moving blade is connected to a motor drive shaft by an eccentric drive cam and a cam follower which translates the rotary motion of the motor drive shaft to the desired linear reciprocating blade motion. Springs associated with the bladeset exert a biasing force to urge the moving blade against the stationary blade. If the moving blade deviates from a parallel stroke relative to the stationary blade, the scalp of the subject person being cut can be nicked, or the cutting operation may be unsatisfactory in other ways.
To address this problem, it is known to provide guide components in clipper bladesets to maintain the stroke of the moving blade to a parallel relationship to the stationary blade throughout its cycle. One such blade assembly including a blade guide is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,966 which is incorporated by reference. However, one drawback of many conventional hair clipper bladeset blade guides is that they do not properly accommodate variations in component tolerances due to manufacturing processes. These tolerance deviations are more pronounced when the bladeset is adjusted for precision edge cutting or outlining.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved hair clipper bladeset blade guide which addresses this design issue.